


Always a Price

by GoldenScroll



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Jared, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Older Jensen, Omega Jared, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prisoner of War Jared, Protective Jensen Ackles, War, younger Jared
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-04-06 13:05:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14057586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenScroll/pseuds/GoldenScroll
Summary: When Prince Jared is taken as a prisoner of War by his neighboring Kingdom, No one anticipated the actions that would be taken by Jensen's Father 'The King'Terrible Summary Guys... I will work on a better one!





	1. Chapter 1

A/N I know I know I know... I'm meant to be finishing all my other fics and definitely NOT posting any new ones, but I can't update any other fics until I get this out of my head. So sorry! I've started a new one.

 

Jensen watched in equal parts horror and interest as the young prince was led into the great dining hall in chains. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat next to his father 'The King'. There were eight kingdoms in all, each had their own King or Queen. Jensen's father was at war with only one, their neighboring kingdom. Jensen couldn't really blame him, they had spent a long hard year prior to this, fending off minor attacks and common thievery. Several times his own father had written to the young Princes father demanding he put a stop to  the constant rioting and looting but it had been sadly to no avail. So it had been with reluctance he had finally declared war with their neighbors.

''Good god father he can't be more than 15'' Josh who was seated on the other side of their father declared, interrupting Jensen's thoughts. ''What an earth do you intend to do with him''

''He is eighteen'' King Jeffrey's response was stern, as though he was appalled that Josh would think him low enough to keep a mere child prisoner.

''Behold the Prince of Hargate'' One of the men holding the princes chain's announced his presence, then got down on one knee to 'bow' before his own King and princes, the other knights followed suit. The prince did nothing, he only stood there trying not to look afraid, in actual fact he was doing a pretty good job, except for Jensen could see terror in his handsome hazel orbs.

''Bow'' one of the guards growled at him, the prince still did nothing, and Jensen wasn't sure if he was being disobedient or whether he really was just too damn scared to move.

The guards suddenly yanked his chains causing him to fall clumsily to his knees, it would of been comical under less strenuous circumstances, the prince was tall and gangling with a mop of unruly hair, it was like watching bambi trying to courtesy. Jensen didn't laugh though, there was something he found deeply disturbing about this young mans fear and distress.

'' You may stand'' His father commanded, Jensen knew how tiresome he found the general 'Pomp' and 'circumstance' that surrounded them being 'Royalty'. The prince struggled to his feet again.

''He doesn't look like a warrior to me'' Jeffrey approached his men directly, ''You say you took him in battle?'' The guards looked at each other somewhat shiftily in Jensen's opinion. The prince wasn't dressed in any Armour, he was dressed in black breeches, a white cotton shirt and a black waistcoat. He looked more like a merchant than either a prince or a warrior in Jensen's opinion.

''Aye... it was in  battle.... but er I don't think he was fighting.... he was more just getting in the way like sir''

''Getting in the way?'' Jeffrey looked confused ''Tell me boy what were you doing getting in the way of the fighting with no armor or any weaponry, my men might of killed you''

''It was Chad he was...'' The boy spoke then stopped, looking wildly between Jensen, his brother and the King ''You won't kill him will you, I told him not to fight, he doesn't know anything about fighting but he never listens,'' The boy was garbling somewhat and he wasn't making a lick of sense.

''Kill who?'' His father wasn't any less confused than he had been previously

''My friend'' the prince's forehead wrinkled up, as though it were Jeffrey that were not keeping up, not he that was being unclear.

''I think he might be talking about one of the other lads we've taken in, he's with the other prisoners, some blond kid, more dangerous to himself that anyone on the field sir''

''Oh'' is all King Jefferey said ''How do you know he's definitely the prince''

''Show im'' Barked the guard and Jared pulled back the top of his shirt to reveal a large platinum necklace, the royal crest etched in the center of it's bright medallion. ''See sir, he's definitely royalty, says he's prince Jared''

Jensen did his own mental arithmetic, Royal births were always announced and celebrated amongst kingdoms. Prince Jared would indeed be eighteen .... nearly nineteen by now, it was entirely feesable. Jeffrey seemed to come to the same conclusion, the boy could be lying but it didn't seem to fit any purpose and he was indeed bearing the royal emblem. 

''What are you?'' Jensen felt uncomfortable all of a sudden, why was his father asking the kid that? what did it matter?

''Omega'' The prince answered so quietly in was almost inaudible

''Oh, ok so you must be on suppressants right?'' Jensen almost blushed for the kid, Jared nodded miserably. That was why no one could detect his scent.

''We took them off him sir when we frisked him..... in case of weapons like, would you like us to give him them back?'' one of the men queried casually

''No'' Jeffrey answered, shocking everyone, it was an Omega's right to take suppressants if they wished, they were no longer expected to find a 'Good Alpha' and 'Make Home' if they didn't want to. They could take their suppressants and live just as a beta or even an alpha. '' He is a prisoner, he doesn't have 'Rights' any more''

''Father'' Jensen found himself interrupting the King, this was unusual even though all three of them were Alpha's and could be fiery in nature, Jensen hardly ever interrupted his father especially in front of others.

''Do not interrupt me Jensen, we shall talk later''

Jensen, leaned back in his seat satisfied that his father would at least listen to what he had to say when they were finished here.

''What shall we do with him Sir?''

''Lock him up with the other's for now, I need to have a think about how to deal with him''

''Is it wise to lock him up with those thugs while he is not on his medication your highness?'' even the guards seemed perturbed by Jeffrey's wishes for the young Omega.

''Those thugs are his people, I doubt they will abuse their own Prince..... but very well, just in case put him in an isolated cell''  Jared looked as though he would cry and the revelation that he was to be locked away and that he could no longer take his suppressants. It was a great humiliation for any Omega and Jensen couldn't understand why his father was being so cruel. He couldn't wait to hear his explanation.

''And the blond one? do we know what he is?''

''Beta Sir, could smell it a mile off'' The King nodded ''Keep him separate too, he might be useful''

''No!'' Jensen actually thought he saw the Omega snarl.... could Omega's snarl? ''You leave him alone, you leave him!?''

''Take him out of my sight'' The King was getting annoyed, that was never a good sign ''and if you ever address me like that again boy I shall have you flogged do you hear me? ''

The Princes head fell miserably as he was half dragged from the room.

Jensen finished the rest of his meal in silence, he couldn't bear to even look at his father. All he wanted to do was wait until they were alone so he could find out what the hell was going on. That poor kid.

 

 

A/N So what do you guys think.... apart from the fact I shouldn't be starting any new fics...... :)

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

''What in gods name was that about? Father he is just a kid, what you did to him in there! well....well it was just rotten!'' Josh rounded on their father before Jensen could. All three of them in the second living room. A room smaller than the other and much more intimate. It was more of a family room while the other was used for guests.

Jeffrey sat in his arm chair in front of the fire, he was swirling a whiskey tumbler between his thumb and forefinger. The chair had it's back to his sons but Jensen knew he was listening to every word Josh spoke. His brothers words echoing his own thoughts. There was a long pause between Josh's outburst and Jeffreys answer.

''And you feel the same do you Jensen? you question my judgment also?''

Jensen didn't reply for a second, he never questioned his father .... but this... this had been little short of barbaric, the boy had been taken unarmed for heavens sake. They may as well have snatched him from his home.

''Well, he is hardly a threat is he? and you know how I feel about Omega rights, I thought we all felt the same way, and after all he is royalty, could we not have offered him a decent meal? and a comfortable room? I mean he isn't a damn dog''

''He... my dear boys is leverage, we are neck and neck in this war, if they win who knows what could happen, judging by their previous criminal behavior none of us would be safe, you my dear sons could be captured, you could be killed! worse! sometimes as a King... and more importantly as a father you have to make some tough decisions. A father will do almost anything for his children and now we have the opponents own flesh and blood. We cannot treat this lightly. I will let some of the other captives go at first light, let them carry the news of their princes capture and his 'rough' treatment, then we shall await his kingdoms reaction. I have no doubt his father will be interested in negotiating his sons release. 

''And if he isn't? forgive me father but isn't Jared the youngest of two sons? and doesn't he also have a daughter''

''And what of it?'' Jeffrey turned now, peering round the chair to face them 'You Jensen are the youngest of two sons and I also have a daughter, tell me? do you think I wouldn't ever bother to negotiate your release should you be taken in battle, do you think I would just abandon you to your fate? at the hands of our opponents?''

''Well no.. I...I don't believe that, of course I hope you wouldn't do that to me, but..but not everyone is like you, he may see Jared as collateral''

''Well lets hope he doesn't for the boys sake''

''And what is that supposed to mean?'' Jensen couldn't believe his father was being so tough on the young omega

''I mean, I will make an example out of him if I am forced to, I will do anything I have to, to win this war. One day when you have sons or your own you will understand. I will protect my kigdom and my people at all costs, but more importantly I will protect my family. Would you risk MacKenzie falling to their mercy Jensen?''

''No...of course not! I just don't think...''

''That is your problem Jensen you aren't thinking! you are being soft, and if you aren't careful it will get you killed''

''You didn't have to take his suppressants father, that was low'' Josh was speaking again, he had calmed slightly since his first outburst.

''His father will hear of his omega sons humiliation, he can't think that we are going to go easy on the boy, he has to think he is in danger''

''But we can treat him better once the message had been passed on right?'' Jensen said hopefully, he really didn't believe in hurting this poor young prince who had seemingly been captured trying to stop his friend from being killed. It didn't seem right.

''I don't know what I will do with him, they attacked some of our people and stole a good deal from our kingdom, they have been little more than pirates, what is to say this young prince is more that a vulgar little pirate himself''

''Father! I must object! he is a young fertile omega of royal blood, you have no right to judge him like that, we don't know him, we basically kidnapped him!''

''Well if he is indeed fertile and of decent health maybe he can be put to some good use if his father won't negotiate his release''

'' You can't be serious father'' Josh visibly paled

''Fertile Omega's are rare, they make the best natural parents with little training, there are many couples that cannot bear children or do not have the time nor inclination to take on a permanent mate. He could be of invaluable service.

''You know that isn't right, Omega's are treated well in this Kingdom by your own decree! you can't just breed him!''

''I can do whatever I like with him Jensen, you seem to have taken a shine to the little prince, maybe you could make him your breeding bitch, after all, as you say he is royalty'' Jensen wasn't sure if his father was being entirely serious any more, but he was starting to see red.

''He is a person.... you can't mean the things you say''

''Right now he is a prisoner of war Jensen and I intend to utilize him to our best advantage.''

 

Jensen had gone up to his chambers, appalled by his fathers behavior, he couldn't get the image of the young terrified prince out of his mind. He sincerely hoped that Jared's father negotiated the poor boys release. His own father it seemed had taken leave of his senses, he seemed hell bent on revenge for the village attacks and the thievery, but that young Omega, he was just a kid. At  27 years of age he was nearly 10 years the Prince's senior. He had been gorgeous though with his cat like hazel eyes and goofy mop of hair..... but Jensen couldn't make him his 'breeding whore' that was disgusting. He couldn't believe his father would even suggest it, besides Jared was going home, his father would negotiate his release and he would be sent home to his family where he belonged.....Jensen hoped....

 

A/N Getting another chapter up before I go off the 'Boil' and get writers block thank you so much for all the Kudos so far.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Jensen hadn't been able to sleep, he kept thinking about the eighteen year old prince locked away, taken from his home and family, humiliated by having his suppressants confiscated and probably terrified about what would happen to him and his friend. It was no good, Jensen had to go and see him, he knew his father would raise an eyebrow and probably call him soft,maybe even be angry after his recent outburst but Jensen couldn't bear the thought of the young omega alone, cold and scared in the prisons, he had to at least make sure he had been isolated, the thought of anyone taking advantage of him or worse! forcing him made Jensen growl under his breath, how could his father be so callous. They knew nothing about the Prince.

 

Jensen went down to the prisons, the guards on duty asked him no questions before allowing him to pass, after all Jensen was their Prince and entitled to go wherever he pleased, particularly within the confines of his own home. He ventured past the main 'Pens' full of startled looking warriors, some cried out to him as he passed but Jensen ignored them, he carried on until he reached the isolation Pens. The first held a young blond haired man, he was fast asleep amongst a pile of sackcloth, Jensen noted that he had an empty plate and a cup of water, he was relieved, this was probably the young omega's friend, at least he appeared unharmed and had been given food and water.

He followed the line of Pens passing several empty ones (it figured that they wouldn't put the Prince right next to his friend) eventually he came across  a second pen with a figure in it, the figure was unmistakably Prince Jared. his arms were bound above his head and his feet were tied together. His face looked tearstained and dirty but he didn't seem hurt much to Jensen's relief. The figure startled at the older mans approach.

''Hey'' Jensen whispered to the young Omega softly ''I'm going to come in ok?'' he held up a set of jail keys he'd procured from the guards. The Omega looked up at him briefly before his eyes drifted back towards the floor. Jensen took his lack of objection as permission and turned the key in the lock.

''Prince Jensen'' Jared murmured quietly under his breath, eyes never leaving the floor. The stench of Omega hit Jensen like a shock of freezing cold water, it was rare in his kingdom these days for an Omega to be not on suppressants, They usually only stopped taking their pills if they wanted to bear young, and during this time they tended to stay among trusted friends and family members, preferring a time of quieter solitude until they conceived. Once an Omega conceived their scent was no longer like nectar to alpha's. In short it changes for a time signaling that they are with child and therefore temporarily unavailable, similar to when they are mated except even less welcoming, Jensen always guessed this was natures way of protecting pregnant Omega's from unwanted attacks. The beta scent also changes but an Alpha scent always stays the same no matter what.

Jensen wasn't an animal he had self control, he certainly hadn't come here with the intention of 'raping' the poor young Omega while he was nothing but a prisoner.

''Hey kid'' Jensen held out his hand to Jared's face pushing a lock of hair that was covering his eye from out of his face, the Omega flinched and pulled back

''What do you want Alpha?'' his voice was shaken and his eyes looked full of tears.

''Nothing, here, I'm going to untie your wrists ok?'' there was no way that the kid could get passed him and all the armed guards and make a bid for freedom, and maybe a tiny part of Jensen didn't care if the boy did run, he wouldn't though, not if he had half a brain cell.

''Why?'' Jared eyed him suspiciously, hazel eyes turned into slits,

''Enough with the questions already, now take a swig of this'' He held out a water bottle from his waistband and Jared took it in his newly freed hands gulping down the liquid.

''You hungry?'' Jensen asked him ''I got some biscuits, not much but it should do you for a while''

''Please'' Jared wolfed down the biscuits and took another gulp of the water before passing it back to Jensen.

''They not feed you?'' Jensen wasn't pleased that the poor young prince had been left seemingly with no food or water. He could dehydrate. Why was he being punished worse than the other prisoners? was it had his fathers command?

''They gave me a little food and water Alpha but I'm.....I need a lot of food '' Jared blushed slightly, Jensen took in Jared once more, the boy was big for an Omega indeed, and it looked like he was just starting to fill out and grow some fine muscles, if the outline of his white shirt was anything to judge by.

''You're very polite Jared, I'm quite surprised given your circumstance that you haven't thrown a few choice words in my direction''

''Would it do me any good?'' Jared sounded a little defeated, Jensen didn't like it at all.

''Well no....I guess it wouldn't, tell me, has anyone hurt you?''

Jared shook his head ''No Alpha''

''You don't need to call me Alpha, just call me Jensen when it's just us ok?'' Jared's eyes widened.

''And...and how often will it be 'Just us' '' Jensen thought maybe the kid sounded a little scared all of a sudden but perhaps that was most probably just a result of his captivity.

''I'm not sure, as often as I can make it until you go home''

''I'm going home'' Jared's face brightened for a moment before it fell again ''Oh my god my dads going to be so mad, he's going to ban me from ever seeing Chad again for real this time, oh god I dread to think what he's going to do to Chad'' he paled slightly ''Maybe you could keep him here, he's ok....I mean he's not much of a fighter and he can be a bit of a douche bag because he never listens but he's real good at mathematics and stuff, just don't tell him I told you, he thinks it's geeky.....he is ok isn't he? that man... the King.....your father... he hasn't had him killed has he''

''If Chad is the Blond Beta snoring his head off in the pen several 'doors' down, then I think it's safe to say he'll live to see another day at least, probably more if he plays his cards right''

Jared looked relieved for a moment

''It sounds like him, I don't know how he can sleep in this place, am I going home tomorrow?''

Jensen felt kind of awkward all of a sudden

''I dunno kid, it depends on how long it takes your dad to negotiate your release, you might be here a few days.... a week tops though I would of thought, I mean he's bound to be eager to get you home, he's probably worried sick''

''And if my father doesn't negotiate my release?'' Jared was suddenly more serious than Jensen had seen him ''Then what? are you going to kill me, I...I just wanna know what I'm in for... I mean should my father not 'come through for me' I...I'm not saying he won't'' the young omega was panicking slightly, his voice partially raised ''I'm just covering every eventuality... your father took my suppressants.... He's not....you're not....look never mind forget I said anything. Could you please leave now. That is unless you came here for a reason other than to satisfy your curiosity over the captive prince''

Jensen stood up shocked at Jared's outburst. He re tied the Omega's wrists in silence and left the room even more intrigued by the strange prince than h had been before. Though he had no idea what it was about Jared that made his head spin.

 

A/N sorry away on hols in the Isle of wight but finally managed to get this littler interlude between the boys posted. Hope you all enjoyed their first proper 'meeting'


	4. Chapter 4

  
  
The following morning Jensen arose later than he had anticipated and when he entered the dining hall, Josh and his father were already halfway through breakfast.

''Nice of you to join us Jensen'' his father looked up from the newspaper he was holding ''I'm afraid cooked breakfast has already been served though there is plenty of toast and Jam left, it's a wonder if your late night antics haven't worked you up quite an appetite'' Jensen's heart sank, his father was making it abundantly clear that he knew Jensen had been to visit Jared. It wasn't that he didn't think his father would find out, very little happened in their home and for that matter their entire kingdom that didn't eventually find the ear of the King, but Jensen had hoped it might take a little longer. He should of known better with the idle gossip that always circulated the grounds.

''I just went down there to make sure they had isolated him and given him adequate sustenance father that is all. I know you carry on like you would quite cheerfully watch the poor boy hang for crimes that have not been defined but some of us are still holding on to a little humanity.'' Jensen sat down heavily next to Josh, who said nothing but moved the toast rack and jam pot in Jensen's direction. Jensen began to heavily apply Jam onto a knife not noticing that it was dripping all over the table in his temper, his mind kept wondering back to the poor bound figure in the prison with his scared eyes and tearstained cheeks, it wasn't improving Jensen's mood any.  
  
'' Despite what you think of me Jensen my intention is not to kill the boy, I made strict orders for him to be fed and watered.''  
  
''Well how very charitable of you father I must say'' Josh spoke for the first time ''You're quite happy to let the poor boy be mauled for breeding purposes but at least you aren't prepared to kill him, tell me, are you softening in your old age?'' Josh's tone was heavy with sarcasm. 

'' less of your cheek Joshua, Any way I never said I wouldn't kill the boy''  
  
''Father please!'' Jensen stood up, breakfast untouched. ''Prince Jared has done nothing to deserve the death penalty''   
  
''Sit down Jensen'' his father sounded as though he meant business so Jensen returned to his seat, smoldering at the unjust behavior from his father. ''I said it was not my intention to kill the boy and it isn't, so unless circumstances leave me little choice I won't, but I must object to your sudden attitude, both of you, I am your father and your King, you will show me a little more loyalty and respect"   
  
"have you sent some of his people home with the message of their princes capture?" Josh seemed decided to throw the conversation away from the argument that was heavily brewing between his father and younger brother.  
  
"I have" Jeffrey nodded "I'm sure we will hear something at dawn tomorrow, and if not then, the day after that, no father would sleep easy knowing his vulnerable omega son is in the clutches of the enemy"  
  
"and in the meantime? Do you intend to leave the young prince locked away in the prisons?"Jensen tried to keep his tone even.   
  
"Might I suggest that we treat him a little more like a guest father" Josh was angling for something, Jensen wasn't entirely sure what "I mean, if he does return home in a few short days, do we really want him reporting that he was treated with such hostility, just think it could be Jensen or I, worse MacKenzie that could one day be at their mercy" King Jeffrey paused for a moment in thought.  
  
"Who will over see it though? I'm far too busy and I'm not sure that I should trust the young prince's most intimate care to just one or two single guards, at least he is well looked over in the prisons"   
  
" Of course father I wasn't thinking of yourself, I mean you have two very capable sons to take care of such mundane affairs"  
  
"I need you with me Josh, there is far too much to do at the moment and with another battle in little over a weeks time, I can't have my eldest son babysitting a delinquent prince"   
  
"No...." Josh suddenly sneakily cast a glance in Jensen's direction "but I'm sure we could spare Jensen for a few hours a day, at least until the next battle, by which point the Prince may be safely home, and in any case if negotiations go well there might not even be a battle.... That is unless Jensen objects obviously.." again he noticed his brother give him a sideways glance a mischievous glint in his eye  
  
"And do you Jensen?" his father looked at him  
  
"What?"   
  
"Object to looking after the welfare of the young prince for a few days"   
  
Jensen felt himself shaking his head vigorously.   
  
"Very well then, if it means you two giving me a little more peace on the matter then that is settled, but no overindulging the boy, do you hear me Jensen? And no slacking on your other duties, you must keep up your training, I wont have you killed in battle simply because you are soft on this Omega''  
  
" No sir" Jensen almost saluted "and I'm not 'soft' I just don't believe in acting like barbarians''   
  
''well there we go, at least thats sorted, more toast Jensen?" Josh interrupted before his father could object to Jensen's statement and another row could break out between his fiery kin.  
  
  
  
A/N its amazing what you can do while waiting for a ferry, evidently churn out another chapter of this fic. If anyone is reading my other fics I am off work till next Thursday so i fully intend to get some updates done. 


	5. Chapter 5

 

Jensen was quite excited, which was strange really since he was just looking after a prisoner for a few days and he had to keep reminding himself that Jared wouldn't be excited, that he would most likely still be terrified and embarrassed about having his suppressants removed, which reminded Jensen that he must speak to his father again on that subject, it really would be distracting being around such a beautiful young prince when he could constantly scent him. Though nothing Jensen couldn't handle he was sure. 

The room he had selected for Jared was at the back of the castle, it had dark wood furnishings, a four poster bed with lemon colored coverings and curtains and there were several floor length wooden candle sticks  which Jensen had taken the liberty of having lit along with the rooms grand fire place. Although it was only early Autumn the days and nights were growing chilly and Jensen saw little need or point in the omega being left cold.

To the right of the fire place was a separate wash room and a screen for changing. Jensen had picked this particular room for its privacy away from the rest of the castle and perhaps for no other reason than to Jensen it had always felt safe and cozy. 

 

''Prince Jared'' Jensen looked up from where he was standing by the room's large windows. The guards had arrived with the Omega Prince in tow, he was once again in chains.

''Can we remove the chains please'' Jensen tried to hide the coldness from his voice, after all the guards were just following basic protocol where prisoners were concerned, but what point was there to the vulnerable omega wandering around in chains in a castle full of Beta and Alpha soldiers, he wouldn't get far even if he did run and so far he hadn't made one single move to escape which verified Jensen's earlier opinion that the Prince was not stupid. So far they hadn't given him  reason enough to run so he hadn't. Jensen just hoped the poor boy never felt that desperate. No he wouldn't. he would be going home in a day or so. of course he would. 

''Please leave us'' Jensen addressed the guards again.

''But sir.....you are unarmed'' one of them began to object, Jensen raised an eyebrow.

''Really? do you think so little of your Prince that I cannot handle one single Omega in unarmed combat'' Jensen noticed that Jared who had kept his head down throughout the exchange suddenly looked up startled. ''Not that I expect there will be any need for combat of course'' Jensen added quickly not wanting to the Prince to think he was about to be beaten within an inch of his life.

''Very good then Sir, I apologize, I meant no offense I was merely concerned for your safety, what with his family being such vagabonds and all''

''That will be all thank you'' Jensen said firmly not wanting to continue this conversation especially not when it concerned discussing Jared's own people right under his nose.

The guards bowed and left. Jared just stood in the door way, it was obvious he wasn't really sure what he was supposed to be doing, so Jensen took the lead.

''This is your room Jared, you will be staying in here until a more permanent solution for your future is decided. I am afraid I will have to lock you in, you aren't permitted to leave without being accompanied, but I do hope you find it preferable to the prisons at any rate''

The young omega looked around, taking everything in.

''It's very nice, thank you Al..Prince Jensen'' Jensen had been hoping for a little more if honest but at least Jared had remembered that Jensen preferred to be addressed by his name rather than his 'type'.

''Do you have any questions Jared?''

''Yes, What will happen to Chad?'' Jensen wasn't sure whether he found it admirable or frustrating that Jared seemed more concerned with his friends safety than his own. He decided that it was mostly admirable, though a little foolhardy if you asked him.

''I..I don't know, but there have been no death warrants issued so if he hasn't been released, which I don't think he has, then he is still in the Prisons but he will be unharmed and for now quite safe probably just a little scared''

Jared looked unhappy but he nodded and walked over to the large fourposter bed, perching himself on the end of it, his long legs allowing his feet to easily touch the floor. He looked delicious with the sun shining through the window catching his tanned rose tinted cheeks and dirty chestnut hair. Jensen caught his breath and looked away for a moment. Jared wasn't here for 'that' purpose, and even if he was Jensen had no intention of abusing his position.

'' I will leave you for a while, I'm sure you would like to shower and change, there are some clothes in the dresser, I wasn't sure of your exact height and size so I'm afraid the fit might not be all that good, but if you are here for much longer we can get you some properly fitted. In the mean time, if you give me your dirty clothes I shall get the servants to wash them.''

''Do you want me to give you my dirty clothes now?'' the omega was worrying his bottom lip

''Well, you can, it will save time later on'' Jared nodded.

''you can just pass them to me over the screen'' Jensen told the young prince sensing his sudden unease.

''I know.... um... it's just....'' Jared was blushing and looking down at the floor, what was the matter with the peculiar boy now 

''Spit it out, what an earth is the matter with you now?'' Jensen's tone was harsher than he meant it do be.

''I...I'm s..sorry....it's just you're....you're an Alpha and I'm....Mega '' Jared was stuttering and mumbling, Jensen tried to wait patiently for him to finish, patience was not an Alpha trait.

''And?''

''And...and I will be naked in your company, not on suppressants and separated by only a wooden screen'' Jared finished his sentence minus the stuttering when he seemed to sense the Alpha's growing impatience.

''Oh'' and Jensen might of laughed if Jared hadn't looked so serious. ''Don't worry my little Prince, I promise not to ravish you...at least not today'' and then he winked and Jared blushed a deep crimson.

''I'm hardly little'' he seemed to bristle and Jensen really did have to hold back a laugh this time.

''No I suppose you aren't now chop chop, I've got training in half an hour and if you don't hurry up and behave yourself I might have to rethink ravishing you'' Jared's eyes widened.

''Would you?''

''Maybe'' Jensen knew it was wicked, but there was something delectable about the Princes innocence and the cute way he was still worrying his bottom lip ''You'd better not test me had you'' Jared shook his head and made towards the screen hurriedly, within seconds he had tossed his old clothes over the edge of the screen. 

''I'm going to leave now Jared okay? I will be back around tea time, there are some books and cards if you get bored'' Jensen who was now sporting a very hard erection at the thought of Prince Jared and his long, tanned muscled body naked just behind the screen decided he had better leave quickly, or he might not actually be able to stop himself from ravishing Jared after all. 

God he was going to need a cold shower before training. That Prince was just too damn hot!

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

 

 

It was in fact way past tea time by the time Jensen finally managed to get back to Jared. Training had gone far longer than he had expected and his father had wanted to give him and Josh a terribly long lecture on tactics over dinner, by the way Josh kept coming in with poorly timed agreement Jensen was guessing it was the second time his brother had heard it that day, which meant his father was repeating it for Jensen's benefit and Jensen's benefit alone. Jensen really wished he hadn't bothered.

Fortunately the topic stayed away from Jared, Jensen guessed this was because his father wasn't really anticipating any news until the following day or the day after.

When Jensen finally reached Jared's room he was a little surprised to find the Omega tucked up in bed, a book was laid by the side of him about chess. His eyes were closed, he looked serene with his long black lashes against soft luscious skin and an old white ruffle neck night gown pulled up against his cheeks.. Jensen kind of felt bad about waking him, he guessed a sleepless night in the dungeons had left the kid exhausted, but he didn't want the Omega to go hungry.

''Hey'' he said, softly nudging the prince. His eyes shot open and he jerked upright. ''Hey,hey easy kid I just brought you some food'' He pushed the tray his was carrying onto Jared's lap. It wasn't much really, just some bread, meat and cheese with a glass of water. Cook had been disgruntled at being asked to rustle up more food past 9pm (her normal time to retire to her quarters for the day) Jared had nearly ended up with stale bread and butter.

''Oh, Jensen, it's you'' and for a second the young Prince flashed the faintest of smiles before it swiftly faded '' I thought you had forgotten and maybe I would have to wait till tomorrow for food''

''Oh Jared, I'm sorry, I got held up, anyway didn't the guards give you something this morning''

Jared shook his head as he began devouring the food in front of him, the kid obviously was starving. Jensen felt awful. He couldn't believe he had left him with nothing to eat all day. Thank goodness the water closet had fresh running water, Jared might have dehydrated.

''I really am sorry, I won't leave you this long without food again I promise''

Jared shrugged

''You could be doing a lot worse than just making me wait between meals, I just want to thank you again for the room and this'' he gestured to what was left on his place (which wasn't much).

Jensen didn't like to see Jared so grateful for such basic amenities, such as food, water and a comfortable safe place to sleep. He was a prisoner, as far as Jensen was concerned he had been pretty much been kidnapped whilst trying to stop his friend from fighting. He wasn't a warrior taken in battle fair and square. He was just a boy who had gotten in the way who happened to be royalty. This should never of happened to him. 

''Jared why an earth did you go out onto the battlefield? you do realize that you could of been killed, if my fathers men were not trained to show civilians mercy you could of been hacked down.'' Jensen knew his anger at Jared's unfortunate position was misdirected, but he was so frustrated, he really didn't know what his father was capable of if Jared's father didn't co operate.

''I already told you, I was trying to stop Chad from getting himself killed.''

''Oh yes, the blond kid that was snoozing in the prisons, well excuse me if I don't quite see why you so willingly threw yourself under a bus for a dude that looked like he couldn't care less for himself let alone you''

Jared shrugged

''He's alright really, he's just laid back, he means well''

''Laid back? Jared, the kid is a prisoner of war, he could be executed if my father so wished it, and he's down there snoring his head off''

''I know, it's infuriating isn't it?'' Jared could say that again, infuriating wasn't quite the word Jensen would use

''He could do with a good shake if you ask me'' Jensen thought he'd quite like to do the shaking himself, if for no other reason than because he'd gotten Jared caught up in all this horrible mess and now he didn't seem to give a toss. Although he realized that was a bit of an unfair assumption  considering he'd never actually spoken to Chad. He decided then that he would pay him a visit and try not to end up killing him for Jared's sake.

''Will your father have him executed?'' Jared looked tearful ''You know he isn't as bad as you're making out, he's been a good friend to me, never let anyone hurt me, that's why I thought he'd stop trying to fight if he saw me getting involved but then your father's men grabbed me before I could get to him and then it was too late''

''I thought you said he was useless at fighting, how could he protect you?''

''Yeah... well he doesn't know the first thing about proper combat'' Jared chuckled ''but he can throw a decent punch, grew up in a rough part of town, my dad hates me hanging around with him, says that royalty shouldn't rub shoulders with peasants. Chad stole his toupee once and pinned it as the tail on the donkey at the next street fair. Dad knows it was him, but he could never prove it. Keeps saying one day he'll have the little street rat publicly flogged for his insolence. Chad says he's just a cantankerous old git and he'd have to catch him first. Although I don't fancy his chances if he goes back home now, especially without me. Dad might actually go through with some of his threats. This whole thing is a right mess Prince Jensen''

Jensen nodded his agreement, it certainly was a right mess ''You can drop the 'Prince as well as the 'Alpha' for heavens sake boy, when it is just you and I please call me Jensen''

''Jensen?'' Jared questioned '' What will happen to me if father doesn't negotiate my release, I know I said I didn't want to know, but I do, I really need to know what could happen to me''

''Honestly Jared... I don't know, I'm not the King I don't make the rules'' Jensen hated this line of questioning, it made him feel guilty because he didn't have the answers, he didn't know what his father would do if Jared's father didn't begin negotiations and he certainly didn't want to terrify the Omega with the comments his father had made about 'Breeding' him.

''Why are you being so kind to me?'' Jared sounded suspicious all of a sudden and Jensen remembered his teasing remarks earlier about 'Ravishing' the young Omega if he didn't behave and felt even more guilty, Jared was frightened enough without thinking Jensen would harm him.

''Look Jared, I know I teased you a little earlier but you honestly don't have anything to fear from me, I honestly don't know what will happen to you if your dad doesn't come though for you but as far as I'm concerned, you personally aren't a threat to us and I don't think it fair that you stand trial for the whole of your kingdoms crimes, unfortunately though your situation here is a consequence of those crimes and this war but I mean it when I say I will never hurt you okay? you don't have anything to fear from me''

Jared nodded slowly

''I hope that's the truth Jensen because I like you and it would be good to have someone here who I'm not terrified of'' The young Princes eye's grew heavier and started to close as he snuggled deeper under the bedspread.

''Goodnight Jared, I'll be back at breakfast hopefully with news of your pending release'' Jared didn't answer him and Jensen wasn't sure if he was actually asleep or just pretending to be, either way it signaled the end of their encounter.

Jensen resisted to urge to plant a kiss on the pretty Omega's forehead as he got up to leave. He hated the fact Jared was living in constant fear, he hoped at least now he wouldn't be frightened of him, if that was the only solace he could provide him with at least it was something.

 

 

A/N bit of 'Filling Out' here, some background to Jared and Chad's friendship, reconfirmation of Jared's capture and how it came to happen and maybe the 'Beginnings' of a bond between Jared and Jensen. I anticipate that this story will be quite long with a fair amount of 'Back story' surrounding characters though I will do my best not to send you all into a snooze. Many thanks for all the kind Kudos and comments thus far, hope you continue to enjoy.


	7. Chapter 7

 

 

Jensen was up at the crack of dawn the following day not wanting to risk being late for breakfast and consequently being even later in getting Jared his food, particularly after accidentally starving the poor boy the day before. He also had a bit of a surprise planned for the young Omega which meant a trip down to the prisons first.it also pleased him when once again there was no mention of Jared at the meal table. Although it meant that Jared's father had not yet been in touch it also meant that his own father was willing to wait a little longer and was not yet growing concerned.

Greeting the guards with no incidence other than the odd curious looks among them (no doubt his father would hear of his antics within hours) Jensen ventured once more towards the isolation pens stopping again at the first pen which held the blond Beta. This time the Beta was awake, his blond hair unkempt and unruly and although his looks could be described as quite handsome and boyish, his blue eyes were wild.

''The fuck are you here for?'' The Beta pressed his face against the bars of his cell menacingly ''Don't think I don't know you got my boy Jared hauled up in one of them rooms in up there in ya big fancy castle, and I ain't stupid neither taking his suppressants off him like that....yeah I know bout that too...how's that huh? you make me sick, think I don't know what you're doing to him! three alpha's and one vulnerable Omega. You fucking sons of Bitches'' and the Beta rattled the bars snarling. In fairness Jensen had to hand it to him, firstly the kid had already found himself an informer (which he wasn't going to worry himself over too much, after all people talk such is life) and secondly it didn't look good, three Alpha's and one vulnerable Omega as he had put it. It didn't look good at all. Which he guessed was his father's intention.

''Wind your neck in Beta'' Jensen growled in warning

''Go to hell pervert!'' Chad spat back

Jensen was growing impatient, even though he knew he had no right to be and was silently more impressed than he'd expected to be by the Beta and his protective nature over the young Prince. Then again what did he expect? the guy thought his friend was being raped by three Alpha's. That was pretty disgusting and he tried again not to think of his fathers threats.

'' Jared's not hurt, no one has hurt him, you need to calm down before you get yourself in deeper trouble than you already are, and personally I wouldn't care all that much but I know a young Omega that would.''

''You don't know jack shit about Jared so shut the fuck up, an I ain't scared of you, you posh folk hide behind your fancy Armour and new fangled weaponry but you can't fight with your fists fair 'n Square less you piss ya selves.'' Jensen had to admit the Beta looked so wild he didn't fancy fighting him full stop, not that he questioned his own ability to win he didn't, but this beta looked like he just needed one reason to kill. One.

''Okay... you're mad and I totally get that, you think that your friend is being... being used sexually''

''Bullshit! I think you're raping the crap out of him, not having a one night stand without a cuddle in the morning'' Jesus could this guy be any more crude

''Right... okay but I'm telling you that, that is not what is happening to him

''Suppose I believe ya, which I don't, what you down here tellin me for? kindness of your heart?'' The beta scoffed at the last part of his sentence

''No, I...I am here for Jared, he's worried about you?''

''Saft Sap'' the Beta retorted, but his tone softened slightly ''You got a smoke?''

''What? no, I don't smoke'' Jensen was infuriated by the Beta's total lack of ability to take their conversation in a sensible direction, if he wasn't threatening to punch him on the nose he was trying to blag a cigarette from his captor, really how had Jared become so attached to this guy, they were like chalk and cheese.

''Worth a shot'' the beta shrugged '' So Jared's worried about me? now what? you gonna let me go? coz I ain't sure I wanna go, not while you got my boy locked away like a chicken surrounded boy Fox's, not only that, but his dad might actually kill me. I ain't supposed to be leadin him into trouble like, an I didn't mean to, really I didn't!'' the beta looked actually looked earnest ''I neva dreamed he'd come after me stupid niave fool! and now you guys are gonna do whatever the hell you're gonna do to him if you ain't already, an if you guys or that old git don't end me, I gotta live knowin that it's my goddamn fault'' The Beta smashed his forehead against the bars and looked downwards, Jensen wasn't sure if he was trying to hide his face or not, perhaps the tough guy wasn't so tough, perhaps he thought a lot more of Jared than him being a 'Niave Fool'

The Beta raised his eyes to meet Jensen's after a few seconds, if Jensen wasn't mistaken they were definately more watery than before, but he'd never pull the beta up on it.

''Don't hurt him''

''Look, please listen to me when I tell you Jared isn't hurt, in fact the reason I came down here was to take you to see him, to prove to him you aren't dead, I though it might cheer him up a bit seeing as he seems fond of you''

''What we waitin for then'' The Beta brightened all of a sudden '' Lets get to it, don't know why you wasted all that time with ya idle chit chat, you posh gits neva cut ta the chase''

Jensen rolled his eyes and began to unlock the door ''I'm not going to cuff you, but the place is buzzing with guards and one wrong move and you will be straight back down here with a black mark against your name. The Beta nodded and proceeded to follow a few steps behind the Alpha.

''Anyone would fink yer a bit soft on our Jared, going to all this trouble just to cheer him  up a bit'' Jensen faltered at the Beta's words and he was sincerely grateful that the beta wasn't able to see him blush from behind.

''Just Stop talking and keep up'' He commanded, unable to see the Beta's smile behind his back.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

When Jensen entered Jared's room the last thing he expected was for Jared to fly at Chad fists flailing.

''Hey, Hey, Hey Princess! Easy on'' Chad shouted in surprise, Jensen was about to get in between them when Chad easily pushed Jared down onto the bed holding his wrists but the beta only held the Omega still for a few seconds before releasing him and Jensen could see the blond was laughing.

''You Idiot! you Damn fucking Idiot, What are you laughing at? you could of been killed!''

''I'm laughing at you with ya knickers in a twist, always said one day you'd make a fine Queen''

''That! is NOT funny Chad Michael Murray'' Jared looked furious but Chad's eyes sparkled as though it were some kind of 'in' joke between them, accept for right now Jared didn't seem to be finding it hilarious at all. ''Look at us Chad! we're prisoners for heavens sake! how can you even find any of this remotely funny''

''I don't find it funny ya great prat! I fine YOU funny! you should see yaself all red faced as if you might bust''

''Burst'' Jared corrected him huffily '' As if I might burst''

''Yeah, Yeah whateva'' Chad's laughter had died down and he was looking somewhat more serious '' This Pomp over ere tell me they ain't touched ya, is that right?''

Jared shook his head

''No, no one has done anything to me, they're waiting for father to negotiate my release'' a look passed between the pair that Jensen couldn't quite decipher

''Good God! waiting for that old cretin'' Chad turned now to directly face Jensen, he looked disgusted '' It takes Jared's pa an hour to put on his socks in the mornin, I hope you ain't expectin nothin speedy like, cos I can tell ya, you're gonna be disappointed, an let me tell ya just cos he's the King, don't mean he's the smartest'' and Chad jabbed at the side of his head for effect

''Chad! I must object to you talking about father like that!''

Chad waved his hand in dismissal

''Go ahead! object see if I give a rats ass, you know it's true, look at that time he spent all day trying to get honey from a hive with no bee's in it''

'Chad that isn't fair and you know it, how was he supposed to know you had swapped it with the one next door?'' Chad was laughing again

''Oh come on! anyone that knows anything about beekeeping would of noticed!''

''It was his first attempt, Lady Cortesse's family do it and father thought it might be a 'lively' hobby, I for one was very intrigued''

''Only thing lively about that was the bee's, and don't go bringing 'Lady Cortesse' into this! only thing good about being held prisoner is not having to put up with her sour face day in, day out 'Jared straighten your breeches' or 'Oh Jared please do comb your hair'' another damn cretin'' Chad appeared to be mimicking this Cortesse woman whoever she may be. ''And for the record Jared you were not 'intrigued', you were bored shitless so don't you go tellin porka's'' Jared looked a tiny bit embarrassed as he glanced at Jensen who was now trying to blend in with the room, it wasn't working, he had his armor on for training and he stuck out like a sore thumb.

''Sorry Jensen'' Jared muttered apologetically ''You must think us very rude for ignoring you like this, especially after bringing Chad to visit me, that's very thoughtful of you''

''Really?'' Jensen arched an eyebrow ''For a minute I thought you were going to 'take him out' '' Chad scoffed loudly as if such a notion were completely preposterous which it probably was seeing as Beta's were biologically stronger than Omega's, as Alpha's were biologically stronger than both, though with a lot of practice there were ways that Beta's could become just as efficient in battle as they were generally quicker and more agile, it was all about the tactics as Jensen could almost hear his father saying say in his head.

''Jensen has been really kind to me Chad, he brings me decent food and sorted out this room for me so I don't have to sleep in those horrible prisons'

''Alright for some'' The Beta grumbled

'Oh'' and Jared suddenly looked mortified ''Chad I'm sorry, I didn't think''

''It's alright, can't have my princess sleeping on a pile of sackcloth now can we''

''I do wish you wouldn't keep calling me a princess'' Jared scowled, Jensen thought it was adorable

''Look guys, I'm sorry to break this up, I just wanted Jared to see that we hadn't had you slaughtered Chad, but I really do need to go down to training, I'll leave this tray, there is quite  a lot so you can probably  share, I was going to take Chad back down now, but I'll tell you what, if you want I'll leave him with you for company for the day, I'll have to lock you in mind, so you'll have to promise not to attack him again'' Jensen grinned at the Omega who was smiling back at him, dimples and all.

''Really! you'd do that for me?''  and Jensen for some reason felt like the sun had risen

''Yeah, really it's no trouble, just please promise me you won't try and do anything stupid because.... I really don't want you to end up being punished for something I allowed to happen...either of you'' He meant mainly Jared, but the Beta was growing on him.

''Right on dude!'' Chad punched Jensen in the shoulder before turning to face Jared ''He's a good ole Stick Jay, you wanna hold on to him'' with that Chad picked up the tray and walked over to the window sill placing it down and beginning to devour one of the buttered crumpets. Jared just looked at him and shook his head.

''Thanks Jensen.... Really I mean it''

''No worries Princess'' he replied slyly, hurriedly moving to leave the room as he saw Jared's face change, he just managed to hear

''What do you mean by that Chad 'hold on to him' '' as he shut the door. what did Chad mean by that? a very good question indeed.

 

 

A/N hope this wasn't too rushed, hubby came to bed sooner than expected and was pestering me for lights out, I really wanted to post though! so hope not too short :)

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

''Why hasn't he written?'' Jeffrey banged his fist down on the dining table causing both Josh and Jensen to jump.

''Father, these things can take time, please have a little patience, maybe Jared's father is taking some time to consider his options'' Jensen tried in earnest, not pleased that after only two days his father was growing impatient.

''His options are that I'll give his little Omega brat a whipping at dawn, in front of witnesses, let that get back to him, then see how much time he wants to take 'Considering his options' ''

''Father, no! please, Prince Jared is just a kid and he is scared enough, please don't do that to him''Jensen was horrified at the idea of Jared being dragged outside and whipped in front of people.

''That is sadistic father'' Josh came to Jensen's aid, Jensen wasn't sure if it was for Jared's sake or whether he could just sense his younger brothers distress.

''And you boys don't seem to understand! we are losing, if they win we will ALL be at their mercy, your younger siblings Josh, prisoners. I will be killed for sure and maybe you too, when faced with those kind of consequences do you really think a simple thrashing is THAT bad, I'm not going to let them kill him, it's a damn beating that's all, his father needs to see we mean business''

Josh sighed and looked at Jensen,

''I don't like it Jen, believe me when I say that please, but dad is right, we are running out of options, we need them to back down, Jared is all we have against them''

''But it's so wrong! he is so gentle, neither of you understand! you don't know him''

''Jensen I fear you are becoming too attached to the boy, I will have him returned to the prisons and you relieved of your duties in looking after him''

''No!'' no, way he couldn't let that happen, he couldn't just abandon Jared ''No, please... if you have to do this let me make it as painless for him as possible for him, I will speak to him and I will bring him down at dawn tomorrow.... you can at least give him that can't you?'' Jensen felt sick.

''Very well'' Jeffrey nodded ''I want all of the other captives we hold to witness it, but for now I only want the blond Beta one to report back, he's supposed to be the Omega's friend hopefully he will put forward a more pleading case on the boys behalf, I also want him to return and tell us how their King responded.

''You can't make Chad witness that!'' Jensen was appalled.

''First name terms are we Jensen? don't think I don't know how you smuggled the boy up to the princes room, I care not for such triviality although I did warn you not to over indulge the boy, You also better hope that, that beta can contain himself around an unscented Omega''  Jensen hadn't even considered that, and he'd locked them in a room together, all he had to console himself with was that Jared hadn't seemed in the least bit scared of his friend and he was pretty sure Chad wasn't going to do anything to Jared, still he wanted this dinner to hurry up and end, just in case he had made a gross misjudgment. 

It was no good arguing with his father, his mind was made up and Jensen didn't want to 'carry on' and make things worse, he wanted to speak to Jared first, the last thing he wanted was for the guards to just burst into Jared's room and haul him outside with no explanation, poor Jared would be terrified, and he could do without Chad intervening and getting hurt, as that wouldn't improve things any.

 

 

Jensen's heart was heavy as he pushed open the door to Jared's room, Both Jared and Chad were lain across the bed on their fronts playing cards. Jared looked up and smiled, it almost broke Jensen's heart.

''Hey Jen!'' he exclaimed, wanna join in? Chad is getting his ass handed to him at backgammon. The Beta wasn't looking too pleased, but as Jensen took in the innocent scene before him all worries with regards to leaving Chad alone with Jared disappeared.

Jensen put the tray he was carrying (with two bowls of beef stew and thick bread and butter) down on the bedside table.

''Jared I need to speak to you about something'' Jensen looked down at the floor, he really...really didn't want to do this. Jared was staring at him now, his smile had faded completely.

''Jensen, is everything alright, you aren't in trouble for letting Chad stay with me are you?'' and that just made Jensen feel even more terrible, Jared was worried about him. 

''No Jared, I'm not in any trouble, it's just that your dad hasn't written with regards to your captivity and my father is growing concerned, he....he has proposed that we 'shock' your father into a response''

''What do you mean by that?'' Chad was off the bed now and standing a few paces away from Jensen with his arms folded.

''There is no easy way for me to say this, and believe me this is nothing to do with me, I practically begged my father not to go through with it, but in the end I don't have any power to stop him, he is the King after all, Jared he is going to have you flogged in front of witnesses. Chad he specifically wants you to be there and be the one to report back to you home Kingdom'' Chad looked pale and Jared looked terrified.

''He wants it have me beaten? when?''

''Tomorrow..I'm so sorry Jared... I will come and be the one to take you down, I will stay there throughout and father has promised no one is going to go too far''

''You can't allow me to witness that'' Chad said shakily ''I'll do something stupid''

''I didn't like the idea at first either, but seriously someone needs to talk some sense into Jared's father before this gets out of control'' Jensen made a mental note to tell Chad in private about his fathers other threats, Someone needed to make Jared's father understand. 

''This is barbaric, first you take his suppressants and now you are going to flog him, he's an Omega, he's no threat to you! what you're doing, it's just, just plain evil''

''I don't want this, trust me, but I really can't do anything to stop it, all I can do is be there for Jared. I need to take you back down to the prisons now Chad, someone will collect you and take you out to pay witness to Jared's beating in the morning. Please, for Jared's sake, do not do anything stupid''

Chad drew Jared into a hug, which looked pretty comical as Jared was so much taller, Jensen's throat felt pretty choked, he couldn't believe how strongly he was beginning to feel for this Omega. Tomorrow was going to be hell. 

''Be brave Buddy! you will be ok, you will get through this, you're strong kidda'' Chad concentrated his words purely on Jared, who didn't answer him but nodded grimly.

''I'll come early tomorrow Jared okay, I'll go through some things with you, I swear to god it will be over before you know it and I will be there I promise, please believe me when I tell you that I really don't want this and that I couldn't do anything to stop it.'' The look of betrayal in Jared's tear filled eyes said it all, and he shrugged.

''Night Jensen'' those two words signified that Jared no longer wanted Jensen's company that evening, and Jensen's heart felt like lead in his chest as he guided the Beta out, and they left the room.

 

 

A/N awwww I felt so horrible writing this! but we need some drama I feel. I am sorry though doing this to the character I have created for Jared just felt soooo wrong! I am a little emotional myself. Hope you are all still enjoying, I eagerly read your comments and am grateful for all the kudos.... lets face it, I'm grateful if even one person reads, so you're all wonderful.


	10. Chapter 10

 

''I really wish you wern't going through with this'' Jensen couldn't believe that he was about to witness Jared being flogged, he was being punished for what? being an Omega? being the son of the enemy? I mean he very much doubted Jared would have any say over any of the decisions made in his Kingdom, Omega's these days often had far better rights than their predecessors but to be consulted on the running of the Kingdom? Jensen very much doubted it, even his own father wasn't that liberal. In fact right now he wasn't being very liberal at all, in Jensen's opinion he was acting like an Alpha from a medieval age. It was stupid, surely there was a better way of dealing with things than this.

''What is it with you and this Omega Jensen?'' his father snapped at him ''I've never known you have such disregard for my rule,  I'm sorely tempted to have you whipped just for your insolence''

''Don't be ridiculous father'' Josh came to his brothers defence instantly ''You are not having Jensen whipped! it's bad enough you are insistent of such brutality towards that young Omega, I may understand your reasoning but it's still not something for this Kingdom to be proud of, it's a good job the people want this war over so much and there have been so many victims from the looting or we'd most likely have an uproar, as it happens unfortunately, I feel many have become quite bitterly resentful and dare I say callous towards our neighbours, but it's not fair that, that Omega lad be made a scapegoat for all his peoples mistakes, that we all know he most likely had nothing to do with and in reality was probably sheltered from.

''Have me damned whipped, I'd rather it was me than a man barely out of boyhood'' Jensen was fuming now

Jeffereys shoulders fell

''I wouldn't do such a thing to my own boy for merely sticking up for a defenceless Omega, heavens sake Jensen!''

''Well don't threaten me then Father''

''If we're really going through with this please can we stop squabbling and just get on with it'' Josh, ever the voice of reason and breakfast long since finished. Or in Jensen's case abandoned.

''Fine, Jensen you go and get the boy, Josh please fetch his friend from the dungeon, I believe he has already been informed of events so he shouldn't be too surprised but he is the trouble maker that dragged them both onto the battkefield so just be mindful''

Jensen snorted, Chad wasn't going to attack Josh, and even if he did it would be foolhardy and end up with the Beta lain on his ass with a sword at his throat. Chad was the least of anyones worries. A street kid with a chip on his shoulder who could maybe throw a decent punch against a Kingdom full of trained Alpha soldiers with weapons, it was laughable.

''Yeah be mindful of that rogue Beta brother, wouldn't want you to get a nasty bop on the nose''

''Jensen'' his father growled in warning, but he heard Josh stifle a laugh.

''I'm going, I've heard enough'' Jensen decided he couldn't stall this any longer, and if he was totally honest he wasn't sure that if he stayed with his father a moment more that he wouldn't end up in a full blown Alpha rage, and then he might actually do something his father would consider having him punished for, and that wasn't going to help anyone, least of all Jared.

 

Jensen unlocked the room Jared was being kept in, the Omega was sitting on the edge of the bed he looked pale.

''Is it time?'' he asked quietly looking up at Jensen from underneath his bangs

''Yeah fraid so buddy, I'm so sorry I couldn't get you out of this kid, I did try, you have to believe that I tried''

''I don't know what to believe anymore, why should I believe anything? I'm being held as a prisoner of war, I'm a hostage being used as leverage, I've behaved myself and been polite even though inside i'm terrified that I may be killed, tortured or...well I'm not so dumb as I don't know that Omega's are more likely to be raped Jensen and I'm royalty surrounded by Alpha's with no suppressants of course I have every right to be frightened out of my wits, and yet have I not acted with every shred of dignity and respect?''

''You have'' Jensen was starting to feel a little choked

''Then why would you and your family choose to harm me? I'm no threat to you, not even slightly,and yet you choose to hurt me? now I'm not suggesting that you drop me off home, I know that is impractical when I am so useful, but to actually hurt me? you have me held against my will, is that not enough?''

Jensen can hardly get his words out for the formation of a lump growing in his throat.

''m..my father believes that your father needs a nudge, we've heard nothing from him and ..... and'' Jensen really doesn't think he should tell Jared that his Kingdom are frightened they are going to lose, he may of grown a little fond of the sweet Omega but he still should not be divulging such information to the son of the opposition. ''and we all want this war over with as soon as possible don't we?''

Jared laughs... well it's more of a harsh chuckle.

''And you think my father will be receptive of you because you whipped and humiliated his youngest son??''

''Jared ..... your father must love you... he must want you back'' Jensen was starting to feel a sense of unease that maybe Jared would be collateral, and then what?

''Oh, my father loves me Jensen, that's not the issue here''

''I don't understand then, I'm sorry Jared I just don't, I don't agree with what my father has planned but surely once this is over with, your father will negotiate your release and we can put an end to this fighting for both our kingdoms and you can go home''

There are tears falling from the Omega's eyes now

''Jared, Jared please? what is it you aren't telling me?''

''Your father may love you enough to negotiate a release, and that would be both admirable and weak, it would mean he puts his family first before his Kingdom, that he puts his love for you before pride and before revenge and before all else, but tell me Jensen.... if he were to put his Kingdom first despite his love for you.... how costly would his vengance be if a hair was harmed upon your head?... and what of me?? a proud Omega Prince being rescued like a Damsel in distress to the detriment of his own people? to be viewed as weaker becuase of my status is one thing, but to be viewed as weak because I foolishly allowed myself to be captured .... all because I was scared of losing my boyhood friend, Jensen I'll be a laughing stock! worse! I'll be the cause of our failure, who will want to marry me? an Omega who lost a war because he ran straight onto a battlefield and into the enemies hands to save a street kid....... maybe my father loves me just enough not to allow me to live a life of humiliation, but that does not mean he does not love me at all. ''

 

Jensen took a step back towards the door, Jared's words hitting him hard, the kid had insight beyond his years.... and the thing is everything he said made perfect sense, there were so many types of love in this world, the type of love where you put a whole Kingdom at a disadvantage to save a son, the type of love where you run straight out onto a battlefield to save a childhood friend and then the type of love where you would do anything to prevent a person from a life of humliation and rejection earning only a bitter yearn for revenge in your task. There were no winners here if they continued down this path.

 

And yet it was already too late, Jensen's father had already made up his mind and there was no turning back, and now Jensen could not help but wonder at what cost? and who/how many would pay the price?

''I'm so sorry Prince Jared'' he wanted to give this strong young man any dignity he could, because he was worthy of so much more '' but it really is time''

Jared wiped a last stray tear from his face as Jensen handed him a simple loin cloth to wear.

''Do you understand now Alpha?''

''I do'' was the only response Jensen could muster before opening the door and gesturing for Jared to leave.

 

 

Arrgghh so excited for this one now because the whole story has taken shape in my mind, I always had the rough structure and outline but there were a few bits for me that just didn't fit, but now... now I just need to get my ass in gear and write it. So sorry it's been this long, I'm so grateful to anyone still interested in this and has stuck around, I know some of you read my note about taking a Hiatus mainly because of my daughter coming along but also because I was a little 'Off' this fandom for a short while. Love all your Kudos and Comments hope anyone about is still enjoying :) Happy New Year BTW.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

Jensen watched as a couple of guards tied Jared's hands behind his back, he was tied to a large wooden post, the Omega couldn't stop trembling.

Chad stood a few metres away, separated from the rest of the crowd, Josh was stood beside him holding the chains to his cuffs. The chains were more for effect than anything else, there was no way the Beta could escape.

Jensen almost couldn't bear to watch as his father gave the order, a large muscular guard came into view carrying the whip and within seconds the sharp familiar whistling noise sounded through the air, the howl of pain the Omega gave as it struck his naked skin was almost enough to get Jensen's Alpha to stride over to he guard and snatch it from his grip, he wanted to pulverize the poor man who was just doing his job, acting on the Kings orders. It took everything he had to hold back and with each howl the Omega gave it only became harder, his brother constantly shooting him concerned glances, It was almost as if his brother could sense that every fibre of Jensen's being was screaming 'Mine'. Even Jensen couldn't explain the overwhelming nearly all consuming need to put an end to the suffering of an Omega that he barely knew.

True to Jeffereys words (and much to Jensen's relief, at least his father had been honest about gaining no enjoyment from Jared's suffering) the King only allowed the Omega to be struck ten times before ordering his release, poor Jared had tears streaming down his face, his back was red and bloody from the strikes. Jensen was by his side in a second whispering in the Omega's ear that he would attend his room within the hour, and he would personally tend to Jared's wounds. Jared who was clearly overwhelmed by everything just nodded (it was an Omega trait they were more easily overwhelmed than Beta's or Alpha's, it was due to their heightened sensitivity and overpowering empathy) Jensen wanted to pull the Omega to him and cuddle him close, but he daren't, for one because he barely knew the poor Prince and didn't want to terrify him further, but secondly because of the abundance of witnesses. People most certainly would find that behaviour most odd.

Jensen had one more thing he needed to do before he could go to Jared and stay with him as long as it took to calm and care for the young Omega.

''Brother'' he addressed Josh hurriedly, aware that the guards were already escorting Jared from the large courtyard where the corporal punishment had taken place.

''What an earth was that all about?'' his brother questioned him suddenly before he could ask to have a moment with Chad as he had intended.

''What was what about?''

''Jensen you nearly morphed'' Morphing was rare in this day and age, there was very little need for most people to use their wolf form in civilised society, it was also very rare for anyone to sponaeously morph due to instinct.

''How did you know I..''

''Jensen, I'm your big brother....  is that kid.... Is he your Omega?''

''How can he be? I haven't mated with him if that's what you are insinuating, I would never take advantage of him like that''

Josh must of believed Jensen because he nodded

''Okay, just be careful Jen, I don't know how far our Father is going to take this, I don't want you to end up getting hurt, if you are getting too attached it might be better if you just back off a little, stop caring for him, it's up to you but this could get messy''

''No.. I'm fine.. it's probably just my Alpha reacting to an Omega in need, maybe just becuase I know him a little now, I can keep my Wolf in check Josh please don't worry. Anyway, I came over here because I wanted to speak with Chad, May I have a moment with the Beta before you release him please?''

Chad would shortly be released to report back Jared's punishment to the King but Jensen needed Chad to know the full severity of what his Father had threatened if he was going to get through to Jared's Father, he had to come for Jared despite what Jared had already confided in him, there was no way Jensen could witness further harm to the young Prince.

Josh nodded, leaving Jensen alone with the chained Beta, making his way towards their father (and Jensen sincerely hoped his brother wasn't going to mention his near morphing to their dad)

 

''Chad''

Jensen finally addressed the Beta on his brothers depature

''That... was sick''

was all Chad could utter when addressing Jensen.

''Chad I need to tell you something, I need you to find some way to get through to Jareds father''

 

 ''What can you possibly tell me that  will get through to Jared's father than what I have already witnessed''

Jensen took a deep breath.

''Chad, there is absoloubtly no easy way to tell you this but... my father has threatened to use Jared for breeding purposes''

''What??'' it's clear that Chad is disgusted, well obviously, why wouldn't he be? it is disgusting. ''What is wrong with you people? Breeding him? you said nothing like 'that' was going on!''

''It isn't... and I would never ever harm him I swear, but it's not up to me and my father is hellbent on winning this war, not to mention wanting to get revenge on you guys for all the looting and the raids, some of our people were killed! you have to understand that is not something to be taken lightly''

''None of that is Jared's fault, he's an Omega, he doesn't have anything to do with any of it''

''I know that and believe me I am working on my father, but please, in the meantime do your best to convince your King to at least begin negotiations , Jared is under the impression that he will not do so because of the way in which he was captured and that it will make him a laughing stock and bring shame especially if you lose the war because of him, but his father would rather he be a laughing stock than a breeding whore surely, not to mention that he has just been pysically abused''

Chad looked serious

''God! I wish he'd never followed me''

''That makes two of us, do your best by him now at least''

The Beta nodded, and Jensen left it at that, hoping that Chad would see the severity of the situation and put it above Jared's honour.

 

 

 

A/N I don't know how I feel about this chapter, it didn't flow for me and it took three attempts to write it. Thoughts?


End file.
